Moving on
by sverhei
Summary: Kagome's back in her time with only Shippo and Sesshomaru left. deciding its time for her to continue on with her life Sesshomaru enrolls her in Ouran. Will our beloved Club be able to see past Kagome's fake smiles and heal her wounded heart? This will be a Mori/Kagome Parring
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home." Kagome said though no one but a few passing servants heard her. They were polite enough, muttering pleasantries in response before continuing on with their assigned chores. Kagome smiled to the maid that took her bags from her. She had just returned from a shopping trip and had learned after the first couple times that it was just easier for all if she let them help her. It saved a whole lot of polite fighting. She would insist they would insist then apologize but then insist again. She was over it all.

Walking out to the gardens she took a seat by the pond and look out her locket. It had a picture of her and Inuyasha. They had all, with the exception of Shippo and Sesshomaru, died in the last battle. Sango had gone because she refused to fight Kohaku. Miroku shortly after protecting Sango's body. What hurt the most though was that Inuyasha had been killed when he chose to protect Kikyou instead of her. The undead priestess had literally stabbed him in the back. She missed him and the others so very badly. She was much better than before but to any who knew her they could tell that her smiles where forced and the light in her eyes had dimmed.

Now she lived with Shippo and Sesshomaru in a very fancy manor. It wasn't because her family was gone, or because they didn't want her to stay. As a matter of fact they had tried their hardest to get her to stay. They loved her very much after all. It was just too hard for her to have to live on the shrine near the well and the sacred tree. Seeing them every day dug up too many memories for her.

Both of the aforementioned demons gladly took her in. They both ran very successful businesses now and were very wealthy. It was little to no problem looking after Kagome. The down side to it all however was their work kept them occupied. She rarely saw Sesshomaru and was certain that the only reason she saw Shippo more often was because he insisted on having a family dinner every night.

Shippo pulled in to the drive and entered the large home. Immediately and as usual he was informed that dinner was ready. He thanked the maid and went to collect Kagome.

He tried his hardest to make Kagome happy again but knew he was cutting it short. At least she wasn't locked in her room anymore. He had to remind himself that while he's had five hundred years to deal with everything for her it was just last month. Though he didn't know which was better fake smiles or the honest tears. At least when she was crying she was being honest with herself.

"Ready to eat mama?" Shippo asked as he stepped out to the gardens were he usually found her.

Kagome nodded and stood. She gave him a smile as they walked to the dining room. "Was work good today?" she asked.

"It went fine. My secretary informed me that she has your school transfer ready. You will be attending Ouran Academy "he told her.

"School again so soon…" She commented more to herself.

"It's been a month, Sesshomaru demands that you go. I wanted to give you more time." He told her as they took their seats.

"It will be fine, Sessho is right. I need to move on." She told him.

Shippo nodded as they lapsed into silence for the rest of the meal. He hoped she would heal her wounds. Not just move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so just to give everyone a heads up. This will be taking place after both anime's. On with the story!**

Kagome walked up to the school gates in her new school uniform. She hated wearing the ugly yellow dress, had even tried arguing with Sesshomaru over it. He naturally won; she didn't even know why she bothered at all. Sessho always won. The only good thing about it was the fact that the skirt was longer then her last schools.

Taking a look at the directions Shippo had even her she frowned. They made just about as much since as his drawing back in the warring states era. Tossing them in a nearby trash bin she set out in search of the main office. With her luck however it took no time at all for her to become lost. She could have sworn she passed by the stupid peeing statue three times.

Sighing she sat down on the fountains edge. Deciding that taking a break was in order before trying to figure out where she was at in the school. She didn't have to sit too long before a young blond approached her.

"Hi, I saw you pass by a few times. Do you need help?" He asked. Kagome looked over at the young man he had blond hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a cute bunny with him. He wasn't alone either, with him was a very tall man short black hair who kagomes couldn't help but think was very good looking.

"Actually yes, I just transferred and can't seem to find the main office." She explained.

His face lit up as he responded. "We can help you get there. I'm Hunny by the way and this is my cousin Mori."

"Hey" Mori said when Hunny introduced him.

Kagome smiled at them, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Hunny reminded her of a younger Shippo. She hadn't thought it was possible for anyone else to have that much energy. She wondered if he would have been happier if she hadn't taken him into so many battles at such a young age, even for a demon.

"That would be great. I'm Kagome" She said.

They led her to where she needed to be it was surprisingly close. Turned out she was making a right when she needed to turn left. They even waited for her to get her time table.

"What classes do you have?" Hunny asked. While Mori looked over her shoulder to look at the paper the secretary had handed her.

"Looks like room 2A homeroom, Math, History, PE, Lunch English, then sciences " She told him.

Hunny grinned "Great we have homeroom and lunch together!" He exclaimed then took hers and Mori's hands. "Let's go." He said leading/pulling the two down the hall.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "He always this excited." Kagome asked Mori.

"yeah." He said with a smile.

**Next Chapter: Kagome gets to meet the rest of the club! **

**As always please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm just going to admit that these first few chapters are not going to be my best. But hey they set up some important stuff for the juicy drama later on. Please trust me I do have a plan for some action further along. I got to introduce characters first. **

**To my reviewers: **

**Alice Sakurai- this will be a Kagome/Mori paring for the pure fact that I think the two are so very cute. **

**Silversun XD – Thanks! I hope you enjoy it! **

The morning moved by at a fast pace for Kagome. She was introduced to everyone in home room and was assigned a seat next to Mori. Kagome ignored the stares and whispers about how lucky she was or how depressed the other girls were. She also ignored when the guys in class whispered about how cute and good looking she was. Though they didn't whisper long before they stopped for some reason.

If she had looked over to her left where Mori was she would have noticed him glaring at the other guys which got them to stop.

After homeroom she said goodbye to Hunny and Mori. Promising the energetic Hunny that she would find him at lunch time. Then she was off to Math which she still hated followed by history which she excelled at. She ended the morning with PE the class ran the track effectively making her very hungry by the time lunch came around.

Exiting the locker room in a fresh uniform she headed off into the direction of the lunch room. Walking around the massive hallways she searched. Thankfully it was slightly easier as a lot of students were all headed the same way.

She was awed at the size of the room and the selection of food offered. Ordering her favorite Oden she set out to find a seat.

"Kagome!" She heard her name called. Turning around she saw Hunny perched on Mori's shoulders waving at her. "Come sit with us!"

Kagome gave a half smile and walked over. She had promised to find him during lunch period after all.

"Everyone this is Kagome." Hunny introduced as Kagome reached the table.

"Welcome to our table dear Princess" Another blond stated in a very dramatic fashion. In no time at all Kagomes Oden had been taken from her hands and placed on the table. Instead she found her hands captured by the new blond. "I'm Tamaki, king of the host club, if you need any assistance please let me know." He continued in a very Miroku like way that instantly had her thinking of the past.

"She won't be needing"

" any of your assistance" Two voices stated. As arms wound their way around her shoulders and effectively moving her away from Tamaki.

"I'm Hikaru"

"And I'm Kaoru" they introduced

"better stay away from the boss." Hikaru continued

"He's a closet pervert." Kaoru finished whispering to her. Tamaki immediately yelled in protest. And the twins moved away from Kagome to continue teasing him.

"Mommy! I insist you make them stop!" Tamaki finally yelled out at another dark haired young man before going to a corner to pout. When said young man ignored him. Kagome shook her head at it all remembering how Shippo used to fight with Inuyasha in a similar manner. Though Inuyasha definitely didn't react like Tamaki did.

"So your Kagome Higurashi." A cool voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome turned to the new voice and nodded. It was the boy Tamaki had called mommy Not sure where he was going. "hmm I see you were absent a lot at your old school, a public one at that. Perhaps you should find a tutor." He suggested in a way that reminded him of a slightly more talkative Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't quite know how to respond to him. Or any of them for that matter. Having only spent minutes with the group she could see how they were very close. Almost like their own little family. They reminded her of her own friends she had left behind.

Looking down she clenched his fists as she felt some moisture form in her eyes. She would not cry. She refused to cry. She was moving on. She repeated these thoughts in her head not noticing how everyone had stopped, how she had their attention.

"Hey are you ok?" A soft voice asked. Kagome looked up to see a very feminine looking boy "I know they can be a little much sometimes but they mean well." he told Kagome with a smile.

Noticing they were all looking at her, she became nervous. She didn't want anyone to notice her right now. She had to stop. No crying. Move on. "I…..I'm sorry…..I have to go…." She got out before turning and bolting down the hall. Hoping to find a bathroom or something so she could collect herself without anyone seeing her partial break down.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome ran till she reached the gardens then took refuge near a rose bush. Tears where falling down her face at this point. she wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop now." She told herself "No more."

Back in the lunch room the group all turned towards Koya.

"What did you say to her?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah she kind of freaked out." Hikaru stated.

"Nothing." Koya said a little defensively.

Haruhi sighed shaking her head a bit. "You three were probably the ones to freak her out." She told Tamaki and the twins.

"Come on we got to find Kagome." Hunny told them already heading out with Haruhi to find his new friend. He felt a little guilty since he was the one to call her over after all.

"Hn." Mori agreed not far behind at all.

The club decided to split in to groups since they didn't really know what direction Kagome had gone. Since the twins and Tamaki would not stop arguing over who Haruhi went with it was decided that the four would be one group and Mori Hunny and Koya would be another.

They looked for several minutes before they reached the garden. After that it was not long at all before they heard the sounds of someone softly crying. Leading them right to Kagome. Hunny moved to give her some comfort but Mori stopped him when she started talking to herself.

"No, not now." He told him quietly. Hunny nodded understanding that Kagome needed a few more minutes to herself. They would watch over from a distance.

Kagome whipped her eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears from falling.

She could clearly remembers the last battle. Her friends deaths. Poor Sango refuseing to fight her bother, loyal to family to the very end. Also the look of anguish on Miroku's face when she fell. That had really been the end for him. It was like he couldn't find the will to fight now that his love was gone.

Her thoughts shifted to Inuyasha. . Taking out the locket she always wore she opened it up to look at the picture of Inuyasha inside. "You'd most likely call me a cry baby right now. Tell me how Kikyou wouldn't cry. How weak I am."

She didn't even know why she kept the stupid locket after his betrayal. All it did was hurt her every time she looked at the dumb thing. Letting her sadness roll into anger she using it to push everything back one more time. Kagome let out a sigh and looked up. She placed a fake smile on her face ready to rejoin the student population.

Mori looked over at Koya he let Hunny go. Both of the older boys knew too well what Kagome was doing. Koya knew more than most having lived behind a mask the majority of his life. To them the smile Kagome now wore was clearly fake.

"Kagome…" Hunny called out to her hesitantly.

Kagome turned just noticing him. Seeing his crestfallen face she bent down to his level. "Hunny. I'm sorry I ran out I forgot about something I had to do."

Hunny shook his head; he wasn't going to let her get away with lying. "You can be sad if you want to…I don't know what's going on but if it will help you can hold Usa-can."

Kagomes mask faded as she looked at the ground again. "How long were you their?" She asked him.

"Since you took out your locket." Koya simply answered as he and Mori approached the two.

Kagome looked at the three boys. She wasn't going to open up. Not here, not now. She could tell that's what they expected to happen but she wouldn't allow herself.

"Yes, well…I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern but I'm moving on." She told them with a fake smile. "Now. I believe I need to go find my oden and finish it up before afternoon classes." She made an excuse for herself and quickly walked in the direction of the lunch room. She hopped they would just accept it.

Hunny opened his mouth to protest again but Mori stopped him. His eyes letting him know it wasn't time yet. "Mori…." He quietly protested.

Mori shook his head not relenting. "She not ready yet." He told his cousin.

Koya for his part watched her go already taking notes and considering which connections he would need to call in. He wanted more information on this Kagome.

**And here is chapter four. I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I had a hard time struggling with how to portray her reaction to the end. So I settled on this. It made since to me because she would naturally not want to burden Shippo and Sesshomaru with her grief. So instead of dealing with things she pushes it all way and in result is not allowing herself to grieve thus she never truly moves on. **

**As always please read and review! **

**To my reviewers: **

**redangel2463**** - Thanks, I totally agree with you. That is what makes him best for Kagome.**

**Aryenne**** – I'm glad I peeked your interest. I also love this paring! **

**GiggleboxGirlie****- **** your right! **

**Silversun XD****- Thanks! Ask and ye shall receive! **


	5. Chapter 5

"How was school today?" Shippo asked as he watched Kagome push her food around on her dinner plate.

"Fine." She told him simply, she didn't want to get into details. "How was work?"

"Fine" Shippo mirrored her reaction. They lapsed into silence again. He knew she was holding things in. What he didn't know was how to get her to open up.

(next day)

The next morning at school kagomes was able to find her classes easily. She was surprised at the amount of greetings she got from the male population. It wasn't until she was at lunch that she found out why. Another boy invited her to eat with him, she politely declined saying she had already promised Hunny and the other guys she would eat with them. She wanted to make up for the day before after all.

"Hunny, who was that?" she asked as they sat down. "I'm certain I didn't meet him yesterday."

It was Koya who provided her with an answer. "Saito Kurawsaga, his family owns a video game corporation. I believe the two of you share a history class."

Kagome nodded taking in the information. "Oh…I guess I do remember him in that class. I don't think we sat any were near each other though."

"She doesn't know…" Hikaru stated

"Know what?" Kagome asked

"How could you not notice?" Kaoru asked her.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Don't tease her guys. Kagome you have a fan club. Their new president would be Saito, he actually asked us this morning if we as the host club wanted to join."

Kagome didn't know what to say about that. She wasn't sure she liked boys forming a club like that. Suddenly all the boys that had approached her with good mornings and offers of holding books and opening doors made since.

"You're like a female host." The twins said together. To which Kagome gave a nervous laugh. Mori noticing her discomfort put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

It was however a suggestion that Tamaki could not pass up. "A….female…host…" he thought out loud the gears turning in his head. Kagome already fit great into their group. Well aside from yesterday but everyone had made amends about that already.

"Yes! Kagome I officially invite you to be in the host club as a female host!" He stated very loudly. This caught the whole lunch rooms' attention. The girls of course because they already had a high interest in anything to do with the club. The guys because just over 85 percent of them belonged to Kagome's fan club.

Kagome stared wide eyed at Tamaki and unknowingly moved closer to Mori. "I don't know…."

"Oh please join!" Hunny said turning to her with a very cute look on his face. "We could spend more time together."

Koya was already observing the room taking notes and making calculations. "It would be profitable for the club. No doubt Kagome's fan club would come to see her and I estimate that to be the majority of the male student body. We would double our client list overnight"

"Or you could try and manage your hordes of adoring fans on your own." Kaoru said.

"Not sure how you'll fair though…" Hikaru added.

Kagome turned and noticed the amount of guys paying attention to the conversation. It was a huge number.

"What they mean is, we can help you manage them." Haruhi said gaining Kagomes attention.

Kagome sighed and nodded Haruhi was right there was no way she could handle all this attention on her own. "Ok, I'll join."

Instantly the lunch room became alive again with muttering which Kagome chose not to pay attention to.

Excited Tamaki walked over and gave Kagome a large bear hug while spinning around. While proudly exclaiming how he had another daughter

"Tamaki stop." She told him. "Someone help please." She asked when Tamaki didn't respond. Mori headed over and plucked Kagome out of his arms turned and placed her gently on the ground by Hunny who patted her back while she tried to get the room to stop spinning.

(Later that night)

"How was school today?" Shippo asked again. Ready for the usual bland answer from Kagome.

"I joined a club." She told him with a small shy smile. It wasn't a large one but Shippo could tell it was the first real smile from Kagome in a long while even if it was very small.

"That's great Kagome." He told her with a large smile of his own.

**Kagome is now part of the host club! If only to help manage her fan club. **

**So before people blast me with it I'm going to preemptively answer Kagome is more quiet and reserved at home because she doesn't have to hide as much. She's still not dealing with things but she doesn't have to act fake happy like she thinks she has to out in public. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers for their support! ****redangel2463****, ****Silversun XD****, ****Aryenne****, ****Fluffly is amazing****, Really it is you guys that encourage me to keep on writing. **

**As always please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat on the couch in the club talking with Haruhi mostly about light hearted things. When they reached a pause in their conversation though Haruhi couldn't help but speak up about the other day.

"You know Kagome if you ever feel like you want to talk about anything I'll be happy to listen." Haruhi paused to gage Kagome's reaction. She was quiet and Haruhi took it as ok to continue. "I learned just a little while ago that no one will know what you're feeling unless you say something. So you don't have to now but just know were here for you ok."

Kagome took in what Haruhi said. She knew that her new friend just wanted to help. She didn't say anything just nodded.

It was at that time Tamaki and the other guys entered the room. "Time to open the Host club my wonderful daughters!"

Kagome and Haruhi looked at each other rolling their eyes at his antics. "I'll talk to you later Haruhi." Kagome said as she went to get some tea ready for her first client. She also piled on some treats as well. Taking her newly arranged tray she headed over to where her area was set up.

"Welcome to the Host Club." Kagome said walking over.

"Hello again Kagome." A familiar voice responded. Kagome stopped and really looked at her client.

"Hojo." She was surprised to see him here at Ouran. "I didn't know you went here." She commented recollecting herself. With Hojo here she half expected her other three energetic friends to pop out at any minute.

"Let me take that from you." Hojo said taking the tray from her and setting it on the table. "You know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy like that. Here you should be sitting." He again tried to move to help her but Kagome put her hand up and sat on her own.

"Really Hojo, I'm fine. All better now I promise." She had forgotten that Hojo was still under the impression that she was deathly ill.

"Kagome, I'm sure you are." He told her taking her hand. Kagome sighed he never really believed her before so he obviously wouldn't now.

"So how is it you're at Ouran?" She asked changing the subject.

On the other side of the room Mori was looking at the pair. Not at all liking the familiar way Hojo acted with Kagome. Hunny also noticed and was keeping a close watch. "Koya, who's Kagomes client?" he asked knowing full well Koya would have all the information.

"That would be Hojo Matori. Their family owns a medium sized pharmaceutical company. My own family has had dealing with them quite often. We subcontract with them from time to time. He's new to the school transferred just about the same time as Kagome. It also appears as though they attended the same middle school and also shared a previous highschool." As Koya looked at the data he was surprised to see just how close of a time their transfers where. His paper work was completed and turned in just three hours after Kagome's. He did not think it was a coincidence.

Kagome was able to contain Hojo for the majority of the time. She had lots of practice after all. When she just couldn't stand it anymore she turned to her old standby "I'm sorry Hojo but I need to leave a bit early…"

Hojo dumbly accepted her excuse. "Oh, your straining yourself. I'm sorry I kept you" He said relating her reason for leaving back to her being ill.

Kagome didn't respond but quickly exited catching the eye of Haruhi who quickly and discreetly followed her to the prep room.

"Kagome what is it?" she asked.

Kagome peeked out the door taking notice that Hojo was still there. "You think that the guys could ask him to leave." She said "Politely of course!" She added hastily.

Haruhi nodded but was concerned, had he don't something wrong.

Kagome noticing where Haruhi's thoughts were headed and quickly explained. "He was fine it's just we were at my old school together too. My old friends used to try and set us up together all the time. I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing since I'm not interested." She explained.

Understanding Haruhi left to go find Koya knowing that he would most likely be the most level headed in handling the situation. Once finding him she whispered in his ear the situation. Koya nodded that he understood and walked over to where Hojo was still sitting.

"I'm sorry to say that Kagome will not be returning." He said as a matter of fact that left no room for argument.

Hojo being oblivious didn't catch Koya's tone. "She made herself sick again didn't she." He said as though it was a fact. "I could tell she was forcing the conversation."

Normally Koya would have ignored him but the word again had caught his attention. "Again?"

Hojo looked over at Koya. "She didn't tell you? Kagome missed a lot of days back at our old schools. She was very ill. Though she showed up for test and other things like that we could all see she was extremely tired."

"Well as I said Kagome will not be returning so I'm afraid your time is up." Koya said again. This time Hojo took the hint and made his exit from the club.

"Koya, what did he mean when he said that Kagome was ill." Tamaki asked for once being serious. Tamaki hated for anyone to be sick. It clearly reminded him of his ailing mother back in France. Koya turned around and noticed the other club member were not too far behind him and had obviously heard the conversation.

"I don't know Tamaki; her records do show a very large amount of absences. However no records of sickness." He told them.

Mori turned to look at Kagome as she exited the prep room now that Hojo was gone. She certainly looked healthy enough. For some reason he really didn't like the idea that she was not.

"Kagome are you sick?" Hunny asked in his innocent way.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Then sighed of course Hojo would tell them that. Kneeling down to Hunny's level she explained as best she could. "No Hunny I'm not sick." She could swear she heard the other give a breath of relief. "That's just the excuses my grandpa gave him when he used to stop by the house."

Smiling again Hunny gave her a hug. "Good, want some cake?" He asked Kagome nodded and left with Hunny to have cake. The others watched the two go.

"Still doesn't explain her absences though." Hikaru said what everyone else was thinking.

**Wow that was my longest chapter yet! **

**Next up some odd things start happening. I have all my foundations set so it's time to let the games begin! **


	7. Chapter 7

Each day Hojo stopped by the club room or attempted to eat with them at lunch time. Each time one of the boys made a polite excuse for Kagome as Haruhi, Hunny or Mori helped her make a quick exit. Unfortunately with Hojo's actions it incited more activity from her fan club. Thankfully it was all skillfully channeled to the Host clubs benefit thanks to Koya.

As it was Kagome was not sure what to do with all the attention. She entered her prep room. Originally it was set up that she would share with Haruhi. That plan was squashed when Koya pointed out that since most everyone else thought Haruhi was a boy it might raise a few questions. So in the end she ended up with her very own prep room.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the cosplay outfit for that day. Hanging on the rack waiting for her was pair of red hakama and a white haori. An almost perfect match to what Kikyou had worn. Kagome lowered her head not wanting to even look at it. Closing her eye tight she balled her hands into fists doing her best not to have another breakdown. It was a failed attempt however as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She knelt down and tried to stop only resulting in hyperventilating.

It took a few minutes but eventually the others started to wonder what was taking Kagome so long. They sent Haruhi to go check.

"Kagome!" Haruhi yelled as she ran over to her. Haruhi's shout had alerted the others who came in as well. They were shocked to say the least. Mori wasted no time hurrying over and picking her up. He moved her over to the couch and sat with her there. Koya was instantly taking out his cell phone to call Shippo after he quickly assessed that she was physically fine other than her hyperventilating.

Mori said nothing as he held her protectively in his arms. Hunny came to join them on the couch gently taking her hands as he softly let her know that everything was fine. The others simply stood by with worried expressions not knowing what to do.

It only took several minutes for Shippo to show up. Taking a quick survey of the area he instantly found the problem.

"Get rid of that thing." He ordered pointing to the Miko garb that was still hanging from the rack. Tamaki and the twins were quick to follow his directions. Shippo took Kagome from Mori who was not happy about it but relented since it would help.

"Kagome…. Your safe now… I promise…" He told her softly.

Kagome looked up at him with foggy eyes. He could easily tell that her mind was not in the present with them but stuck on memories from the past.

"Kikyou.. she…and Naraku" He could smell her fear. It had been a long time since she had a flashback of the final battle but clearly she was having one now.

"Shhh, Kikyou is not here… Neither is Naraku. They're both gone I promise you." He told her. Kagome started to calm down. It took a while but eventually she fell asleep from the mental strain. Gently he placed her back down on the sofa to rest.

Motioning for everyone to leave the room with him he sighed. They would give her time to rest. No doubt her new friends had questions for him.

"All of this needs to be taken down before she wakes up." He said motioning to the decorations for the day.

"Will Kagome be ok?" Hunny asked.

"She'll be fine she just had a flashback to a very traumatic part of her past." He explained. Shippo knew they would need answers but they needed to be tailored so the whole demon time traveling well stuff stayed secret.

"I didn't find anything like that when I looked up her back ground." Koya stated.

"You wouldn't." Shippo stated "I personally took care of erasing everything connected to it from all databases."

"What happened?" Tamaki asked seriously. He may have been a goofball but he knew when to stop.

"It's a very long story that's hers to tell. To sum it up though Kagome and her friends were attacked. I was away and could help. Sesshomaru didn't make it in enough time to save everyone. Only Kagome lived."

That was a basic truth. Shippo never really saw that final battle, Kagome had left him behind in Edo for his safety. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the battle field and couldn't help.

"If you don't mind me asking, How was it connected to the Feudal era theme we were doing today?" Haruhi asked.

"It happened at a shrine. The Kikyou she mentioned was a shrine maiden and wore that same outfit." He told them.

Mori snuck out at the other asked Shippo some other little things. He knew she was holding something in. He just never thought it would be this large of a secret. He couldn't imagine how she thought she could handle something like this on his own.

She was already awake and sitting up by the time he reached her on the sofa. They sat in silence for some time. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

"So…Shippo told you. "

"yeah"

"I'm sorry." She said looking down not wanting to meet his eyes. Surly he thought she was some weird freak by now. "I never wanted to burden you guys with…"

She never got to finish what she was saying though because Mori pulled her in to an embrace effectively silencing her.

"Don't." He told her firmly "Don't apologize."

Kagome nodded an ok into his chest but he still continued. "It wasn't your fault. "

Hearing those words Kagome's heart lightened a bit. Everyone had always told her it was ok, that she was safe. However this was the first time someone had said it wasn't her fault. Finally she could truly grieve and let someone else comfort her.

Mori held Kagome as she cried softly. Silently swearing that if he ever found the people responsible for hurting her they would pay dearly**. **

**Chapter Seven done! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been gone so long guys. I picked up a second job so my writing time has dropped a lot. **

**Now to answer some questions. People have asked how Kyoya knew Shippo. Kyoya does background checks on everyone. Of course he would have done one on Kagome and found out where she lived. Of course Shippo and Sesshomaru hid a lot of her past. However it would be simply illogical to hide her address and other basic info. That would be way too obvious and send up way to may red flags from those looking up information. **

**Also if you watch the anime there was an episode where the group went to visit Haruhi and Kyoya already knew her dad. That's where I got the idea. I went with Shippo because he's a friendly person and more apt to talk to him. Sesshomaru would of course give him the cold shoulder…or worse. So I hope that explanation clears things up. **

**Also I appreciate you telling me that I've been spelling Kyoya's name wrong. From here on out I am correcting it. Sadly I don't know if my correction is right or not. Please let me know as I can't fix something if I don't know if it's wrong.**

**This is short but I wanted to get something out to you guys. The next chapter will be longer. **

With the club now knowing the basics of her past Kagome could not help but feel like part of the weight was off her shoulders. Kagome was still very sad however she now she felt like she had someone to talk to. Not that she couldn't have talked to Shippo or Sesshomaru before. She just didn't want to burden them with her problems knowing they were suffering from the loss too.

It wasn't long before the duo of Hunny and Mori became a trio. Kagome easily molded into the two. Kagome would mother Hunny while Mori watched over them both protectively. The girls loved the "family" picture they put out. While the boys awed over how cute Kagome was with Hunny.

Currently the three were on their way to home room. They were all holding hands Hunny in the middle with Kagome on one side and Mori on the other. This was not too uncommon and had started to become a habit. One they reached the classroom everyone turned to look at them. Kagome wondered why everyone was so quiet. Sure people often looked at them from time to time, being part of the host club that was normal but never a whole room at once.

"Kagome." One of the girls called out. Kagome looked over it was a girl named Hatomi she was part of the archery club and in her PE class. She had tried a couple of times to convince Kagome to leave the host club and join her's instead. "It would seem you have a more outgoing admirer." She said pointing over to her desk.

Kagome looked and noticed the very large display of fowers. She paused for a moment wondering who would do such a thing.

"wow their pretty." Hunny commented.

"Hn" Mori sounded like he agreed but Kagome wasn't sure that was the case from the slight frown on his lips.

"I guess they are… but now I have nowhere to put my things." She commented. Really who ever sent the flowers had a sweet thought but it was major overkill. She looked and found a small note.

_The closer I am to you the happier I am. _

It wasn't signed and the implication behind it was kind of creepy.

While the other girls in class awed over the display. Mori helped Kagome move them to the back table.

"Who do you think sent them?" Hatomi asked watching them work.

"Don't know the card wasn't signed." Kagome told her.

"I wonder why they didn't just give it to you at the host club." Hunny asked.

"Kyoya said no gifts." Mori told them. Kagome nodded at that. It was one of the many rules she had discussed with him when they were trying to control her fan club when she first joined.

They couldn't discuss much more as the teacher came in and got the class started for the day. As Kagome went through her day she found things left for her in each class. Even one in her Gym locker which worried her the most. They all come with notes just as equally creepy as the first. None of them where signed.

Before she went to the club room she called the house to have her things picked up. Sesshomaru ended up sending Jaken. He was in no way pleased to be there. Not that he was ever please to do anything that wasn't directly related to Sesshomaru.

Kagome appeased him by helping load some of the things. Still he muttered under his breath about how much a hassle she was. Kagome ignored it he was just a grumpy old demon who was never going to change.

She tried to put it out of her mind as she participated in her host duties but she couldn't help but think about how any of these boys could be the one to place the gifts. It wasn't hard for the club to notice Kagome was acting off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kagome…What wrong?" Hunny asked once the last customer had left.

"I'm fine." She said with a weak smile.

"oh no"

"Were not starting that again." The twins told her. She sighed she knew they were right but old habits died hard.

"It's just…someone has been leaving me gifts."

"What's wrong with gifts?" Tamaki asked

"You mean there were more?" Hunny asked. Kagome nodded to Hunny as she answered Tamaki.

"It's not just the gifts; they all came with weird notes. None of them were signed." Tamaki frowned at that.

"I clearly remember stating gifts were not allowed." Kyoya voiced.

Again Kagome nodded. "None of them were during club hours. Just at the start of my classes."

"That shouldn't matter. I'll be talking to Saito, have him remind his club of the rules." He told her. Kagome smiled a bit she understood by now that this was Kyoya's way of trying to comfort her.

"And while he's doing that well form a plan to keep watch over Kagome!" Tamaki declared loudly. This of course got the twins involved in something they had quickly dubbed as Operation shield. Haruhi was trying to defuse them with no luck.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight they made. Even though she knew it would result in her having a headache later.

Mori silently observed the whole exchange. He didn't like the fact thing someone had been leaving gifts for Kagome. He even more disliked the fact the situation had upset kagome. Quietly he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. Tamaki's antics had put a smile back on her face and for that he was grateful.

(Next day)

Kagome had been right about that headache. Mori and Hunny had walked her to homeroom that was normal since they shared the class. However after one of the club members had been waiting to walk her to each class.

The twins were waiting for her after her second class. Making a large game of mission impossible over the whole thing. Tamaki was next he was fine for the most part but way too into the "protection" idea not letting anyone within three feet of her. It was a relief when Haruhi appeared to walk her to lunch.

Haruhi laughed when she saw Kagome visibly give a sigh in relief. "They couldn't be that bad could they?" she asked knowing what was going on.

Kagome looked at Haruhi like she had grown two heads. "Tamaki was fine mostly but it was major over kill. Wouldn't let anyone within three feet. Which of course had all the other girls in the hall whispering about how cute it was that he was being protective. The twins played mission impossible even hummed the stupid theme music while jumping around corners. How you handle being in class with those two I don't know."

"Ok I take it back." Haruhi stated she should have known better she thought to herself. "How about instead of the lunch room and more craziness we take these bonito's out to the garden for some quiet time."

Haruhi held up two lunches to show Kagome. She had assumed that the older girl might need a break from the guys and packed extra.

"Haruhi you're the best!" Kagome exclaimed giving her a very large hug.

The two headed to the gardens and found a very nice place to sit and eat. Kagome loved Haruhi's cooking. However with the made meals and the peaceful grass setting she couldn't help but be reminded of everyone back in the warring states era.

"Kagome….Kagome" Haruhi finally got her attention.

"I'm sorry Haruhi you were saying something?" Kagome asked.

Haruhi shook her head showing it wasn't important. Being an observant person Haruhi had come to recognize that look on Kagome when she was thinking about her past. "You were spacing out again. You ok?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll be fine; I was just remembering when my friends and I used to have picnics like this." She told Haruhi. "They usually ended with fighting over the last of the food." Kagome laughed a little at the memory but as the same time let a small tear fall.

Haruhi let her talk knowing it was something the older girl needed. Soon though the topic changed again back to the guys in the host club and How Haruhi had ended up joining the club. Haruhi had told Kagome that after the big school fair she had paid back the debit she owed but still chose to stay in the club anyway.

"I think I know why you stayed." Kagome gave a sly smile. "You like Tamaki don't you."

Haruhi blushed and looked away. "What! No way!" She exclaimed but Kagome could tell she was lying.

Meanwhile in the lunch room Tamaki was having a melt down over the fact that his "daughters" hadn't shown up. Exclaiming loudly about how they were kidnaped. The twins were no help as they edged him on. Which made it harder for Kyoya to calm down the host club king. Hunny and Mori shook their heads at the whole scene as Haruhi had already told the two about having lunch in the gardens. They looked at each other than nodded. They would tell Tamaki soon knowing that once they did he would rush out to join them, but for now they would give the girls a few more moments to themselves.

None of them noticed a certain young man leaving the lunch room with a devilish smirk.

**Chapter Nine is done. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you guys. As always please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The two continued to talk for a while. Finally Kagome got Haruhi to admit she liked Tamaki. It wasn't long before a couple of girls approached them.

"Haruhi? Can we barrow you for a moment?" They asked with a smile.

Haruhi looked over at Kagome. "Do you mind? I won't go far I promise."

Kagome gave the young girl a smile "Not at all. I'll be fine." Haruhi nodded and followed after the girls.

Kagome for her part started to pick up their lunches. She wanted to get everything ready to go that way when Haruhi got back they could go meet with the guys. She was sure that Tamaki was having a panic attack by now. She would have to get something for Kyoya since he most likely was the one to deal with it all.

"Kagome." Her thoughts were interrupted. She looked up and noticed Hojo standing there. She inwardly groaned. She didn't want to deal with him too on top of everything else.

"Hi…Hojo." She hesitantly greeted.

"Would you like to take a walk with me through the rose maze?" He asked her.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "I really need to finish this." She stated motioning to the lunch items she was picking up.

"You'll have time for that after we won't be long." He told her. Not being able to think of a polite excuse Kagome reluctantly agreed and they headed off down the path. They walked in silence for a while. Kagome really didn't want to lead him this was a good chance to let him down easy.

"So…Hojo." She wasn't sure were to begin.

"It's pretty here isn't it Kagome." He interrupted her. Placing a hand on her lower back he lead her down a side path.

"Yeah, I guess." She responded talking an extra step ahead to get out of his reach. She couldn't step to far ahead though as they had reached a dead end. "I guess we head back now." Kagome commented.

"It's so nice though. Let's stay a bit." Hojo told her with a grin.

(With the guys)

After Tamaki had finally calmed down Hunny was able to tell him where the girls were. Just as Mori predicted he immediately set off to join them. It wasn't long though before they met up with Haruhi along the way.

"Haruhi! How could you skip out on lunch?" Tamaki asked her.

The young girl shook her head. "Because kagome needed a break from your craziness."

"Speaking of…" Kaoru started

"Where is Kagome?" Hikaru finished.

"She's fine I just stepped away for a minute." Haruhi told them while continuing to lead the way to were the girls had last been.

The color drained from her face though when they arrived and Kagome was gone. Only a half picked up picnic site remained. Dread grew as they heard a scream come from further in the rose gardens.

Mori didn't waste a minute before running off in search of Kagome. Everyone else was not far behind.

**Cliff Hanger! **** Sorry I couldn't help myself. As always please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter eleven! Be warned there is violence is this chapter….but I bet you could have guessed that. **** Enjoy and as always please read and review. I love hearing from everyone! **

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Look Hojo. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea but we can't be together." She told him.

Hojo continued talking as if she hadn't said anything. "These flowers are prettier than the ones I sent you."

"Yes their nice but…"Kagome stopped things finally starting to add up. "Wait… you sent them?"

"Yes of course." He replied stepping closer to her. Kagome stepped back again only to be reminded of the thorny rose bushes against her back.

"Hojo were not dating." She told him hoping he would listen.

"Don't say that." He told her.

"No, Hojo listen. We are no and will not be a couple." She told him more forcefully wanting him to understand.

"I said not to say that." He told her again his voice starting to lose its honey like tone.

"I'm sorry Hojo. I don't want to hurt your feelings but…"

"Then shut up!" He yelled at her. His hand slapping her across the face.

Kagome was shocked. If someone had told her just that morning that Hojo could be violent she would have laughed. She had never heard Hojo yell before and certainly never seen this side of him before. He had just struck her.

He brought his hand up and gently touched her face were he had hit her. Kagome moved to back away only to have the thorns of the roses dig into her back. She let out a small hiss of pain. Both because of the thorns and his touching what Kagome knew would be an already forming bruise. Hojo just smirked allowing his hand to trail from her face down to her neck and collar bone.

"Stop." She told him pushing back at the invading hands. He didn't instead he pulled her closer making her struggles harder. Kagome did the only thing she could think of she screamed hoping someone was nearby enough to help.

Hojo hit her again this time hard enough to send her flying to the ground knocking the wind out of her. Effectively cutting off her scream.

"Be quiet." He hissed at her. Hojo knowing he had her corned still leaned down to her level. His hand reaching out to smooth back her hair. "Now kagome it doesn't have to be this way."

His actions sent shivers of fear down her spine but she wasn't going to just sit back and allow this to happen to her. "No!" she yelled at him trying to strike him in any way she could. Hojo tightened his grip on her hair and gave it a quick yank. This causing Kagome to yelp out in pain.

Mori rounded the corner at the moment. He wasted no time in punching Hojo hard enough to send him flying away from Kagome. Mori was seeing red. How dare he Harm Kagome. Mori could easily tell from the large bruise forming on her check that the hair pulling he witnessed was not the first offence.

Hojo quickly collected himself while glaring at the pair. He fled not being a dense as everyone first believed. He knew that the rest of the host club had to be only seconds behind.

Kagome launched herself at Mori the second Hojo fled. She was never happier to see him. She was still shaking with fear and now that Mori was here she allowed herself to cry. Kagome clung to him like her life depended on it.

Mori wanted more than anything to chase after Hojo. However that could wait Kagome had to come first. He let Kagome cling to him knowing that in this moment she just needed to feel safe again. He gathered her up in his arms holding her in a bridal style while she clung around his neck hiding her face into his shoulder.

The others arrived relieved to find Kagome was now safe but also worried. Mori caught Hunny attention quickly. He mouthed Hojo's name not wanting to say it out loud while holding Kagome. Then inclined his head in the direction he had taken off in.

Hunny nodded collected the twins and took off after Hojo. No longer the carefree boy instead a grave and serious expression covered his face.

Kyoya closed his cell phone that no one had noticed her pulled out. "The clinic is expecting us shortly. I've also called my family's privet police force. He'll be lucky is they find him before Hunny does." He told Mori who nodded and started off in the direction of the clinic with Kyoya.

Tamaki moved to follow but then noticed Haruhi was still standing there. Her head was lowered and her hands were clenched at her sides. "Haruhi?" he questioned the girl.

"I shouldn't have left." She said quietly feeling guilty for leaving Kagome alone.

Tamaki instantly pulled Her into an embrace. "Don't. It's not your fault. So don't go blaming yourself for what he did ok."

Haruhi nodded.

"Good lets go check on Kagome then." He said taking her hand gently and lead the way.

"Thanks Tamaki." Haruhi whispered to his back.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few hours flew by in a blur for Kagome. While at the same time feeling agonizingly slow. Mori took her to the clinic where the head nurse cleaned her up. She ended up with a very large bruise of her cheek and a few scrapes on her back. The nurse had at first tried to have Mori leave the room but Kagome would not let him go. She feared that Hojo would return any moment. That if Mori left her she would get abused again.

The school of course contacted Sesshomaru and Shippo, as they were her current legal guardians. Sesshomaru was anything but happy. He immediately went to Mr. Souhs office to have a discussion with the head of the school. Shippo, wanting to avoid Sesshomaru's wrath even if not directed at him, wisely opted out of the meeting to go check on Kagome.

Hunny and the twins returned having not found Hojo. They quietly informed the others not wanting to announce it too loud.

Kagome listened to the quiet conversations as she still held on to Mori. She could hardly believe that it was Hojo who'd ended up being the culprit. While at the same time angry with herself for not seeing it sooner. However in her defense she had been a tad busy in the warring states era after all.

"Come, we are leaving." Kagome looked at as Sesshomaru came in. His statement left no room for argument. Not that Kagome would at the moment. Nodding she detangled herself from Mori. She and Shippo followed him out to the car bound for home.

Mori sadly let her go. He vowed she would not again be in a position to get hurt.

Kagome was not at school the next day. Mori and Hunny shared a sad look as her desk sat empty. It was probably for the best as gossip had started to run around the school. Kagome's fan club was in arms. They were outraged that anyone would dare harm their "princess". Kyoya however skillfully handled it and the rumors where diminished by the end of the day.

Kagome's absences however continued throughout the week. It was Hunny who suggested then that they should pay her a visit. The rest of the club was quick to agree.

It was Jaken who answered the door when they arrived. "The girl is to have no unauthorized visits as per lord Sesshomaru's request." He rudely informed them.

"Hey wait a minute!" "Just who do you think you are!" the twins loudly protested as Jaken started to shut the door in their face.

"Jaken! Let them in." Shippo ordered.

"Sesshomaru clearly stated..."

"I know what he said. Now let them in and get back to your work." Shippo told the imp. Jaken huffed and brushed past Shippo mumbling distastefully along the way.

"Sorry about him." Shippo told the boys as he beckoned them inside. "He's Sesshomaru's personal servant. He is insufferable to anyone but his master; however he does the best work."

"We came to visit Kagome." Haruhi told Shippo.

Shippo gave her a small smile. "I figured you had."

"We were worried when she as absent." Tamaki stated.

Shippo sighed "Yes, That would be Sesshomaru's doing. Until Hojo is found he's ordered that Kagome stay at the house. He won't admit it but he's being overprotective."

**Here is chapter 12. Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to go with this chapter. However here it is I hope you enjoy it. I've already started 13 so it should be out soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome sat on her bed thinking back to how things used to be. When did the sweet but annoying Hojo turn into such a vicious and cold person? She should have noticed earlier how his attentiveness was over baring. Turning her head she looked at one of the many stuffed animals he had given her. The teddy bear was adorable. That was her first mistake she figured. Accepting the small gifts way back then, she should have just turned them away.

Kagome paused in her thinking. She could have just sworn that the bear's eyes had just moved. Getting up she walked over picked up the bear to examine it closer. It wasn't right. Dropping the stuffed animal like it had burned her she rushed over to her drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors. Panic already starting to set in.

"I'm just being paranoid." She told herself in an attempt to calm herself down. As she carefully worked out the stitches in the back of the bear. She froze at what she found. She wasn't just being paranoid. Nestled inside the stuffed animal was a hidden camera. She racked her brain trying to remember when he had given her the bear. She couldn't remember it was just another in the parade of gift she had paid no attention to at the time. He had been watching her and Kagome had no clue as to how long. Days… Weeks…. Hell maybe even years. Her breathing pattern increased as she looked around the room at his other "gifts" What else had he given her that was not what it seemed?

Kagome clinched her fists her grip on the scissors tighter. Her paranoia moving into anger. She lashed out at the only logical thing to lash out at, the stuffed animals. She cut open the others no were near as careful as the first and tore them apart. In the process finding two more camera's and three voice recorders. "The sick freak!" she yelled out to no one.

Kagome gathered up the spying devices then moved to her open window and threw them out at the ground below. Unknowingly frightening a maid who turned to look were the flying objects had come from. She was shocked when torn apart stuffed animals started flying out the window. Immediately she ran inside to find Shippo.

"Sir!" She yelled out to him once she saw him. "It's the young miss she's…" The maid didn't get any more out as Shippo had already taken off towards Kagome's room with the boys and Haruhi following.

When they arrived they found Kagome franticly tearing apart her room. Anything that she even vaguely thought had a connection to Hojo was sent flying out the window. She had even torn apart her bathroom to throw all the medical items as well.

Mori rushed to her and held her from behind. Kagome not seeing who it was struggled to be let go.

"Kagome stop." He told her softly. Once Kagome heard Mori's voice she turned to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes she turned and clung to him. She hid her face in his chest no longer feeling safe in her own bedroom.

Mori held her protectively it was all he could do at this point.

"Kagome what happened?" Haruhi asked softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome shuttered "He's been watching me."

**Tada! Chapter 13. I promised it would be out soon and here it is. I like this chapter very much and hope you enjoy it too. Always felt that there was something off about Hojo's gifts. Plus he always seemed to just know when Kagome was back in her time. I always felt Hojo was creepy so it's been fun to write him as the antagonist. **

**Anyway, as always please read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome sat in Mori's lap watching the others antics. After they had all done another search of the room and found no other spying devices she had felt a little better. She didn't however want to be left alone. Certainly not right now. Just thinking about how he had been watching her in her own room made her skin crawl.

It was Haruhi who first suggested that she stay over with Kagome to make her feel better. Kagome instantly agreed. They should have known better then to discuss it in front of Tamaki though because it was only a matter of seconds later that their girl's sleepover had turned into a whole club affair. Seeing as the idea had put Kagome at ease Shippo agreed.

As it stood now they, minus Mori and Haruhi, had created a game to see who could make Kagome laugh first. Admittedly she wanted to laugh just at the idea. That however would ruin their fun. Besides it didn't take long for the twins and Tamaki to start arguing. Kyoya not really having interest in the game to start with turned his attention to his notebook. Hunni settled down next to Kagome and Mori. Taking Haruhi's place as she got up to play referee to the other three.

"You really ok now Kagome?" Hunni asked reaching over and placing a hand over hers.

Kagome leaned into Mori's she answered. "Honestly….I'm scared. I thought I was safe here but…He was watching me in my own room."

Mori wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome to give her more comfort and support.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Hunni told her seriously just before breaking out into a large grin. "Hurting my friends is a no-no" He told her.

Kagome smiled reassuringly to Hunni "I know you guys wont. That's why having you here helps out a lot." She wanted to add that just being in Mori's arms gave her more than enough comfort however that she didn't feel comfortable saying out loud just yet.

"Miko, Why are these people in my house?" A confident voice cut through the air. Effectively ending the antics of the others. Sesshomaru eyed Mori and the way he was holding Kagome not particularly liking how she was being held. Kagome detangled herself from Mori and stepped over to him.

"There was an incident today." She told him shyly. Not that she was afraid of her Sessho but she was worried about how he would react.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow looking at her waiting for her to continue.

"I found some camera's and voice recorders in some of my things….things Hojo had given me previously. Shippo has them now if you want to look at them." She chanced a look at Sesshomaru. To a normal observer it would appear as though he had no reaction to that news. To Kagome who knew him very well it was slightly scary. His eyes hardened, he fought to keep from clenching his fist and his right eye was twitching ever so slightly in anger. All this told her that the dog demon was royally pissed off. Kagome was glad she was not on the receiving end of his anger.

"I most certainly will. However that does not answer my previous question."

"Well you see these are my friends. From the club at school I told you about. They wanted to stay over tonight." She explained

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long moment while Kagome held her breath hoping he wouldn't decide to kick them out.

"And this brings you some form of comfort?"

"Yes."

"….then they may stay."

"Thank you Sessho" She smiled up at him.

"We will have a discussion about your return to school in the morning." He informed her. Kagome was surprised. She had thought he was fording school. Not wanting to push her luck she just answered simply figuring now was not the time with the others present.

"Yes Sesshomaru."

With that the silver haired male gave her a nod and left.

"That's you guardian?" Tamaki asked Kagome who nodded in reply. "He's scary." Came the comment as he hid a bit behind Haruhi.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"And the winner is Tamaki." Kyoya commented dryly. Causing Haruhi to join in with Kagome's laughter.

**Wow this chapter was a hard one for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks to all the reviews they help to keep me going. I love hearing from all of you. **

**Well that's all for now. As always please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. Even with Haruhi right by her and the guys in the room next door. There was just something about the quiet. With the lights out and no one else awake to distract her things were different. Brushing a stray hair out of Haruhi's face she smiled at the younger girl. Silently thanking her for the support. Also praying she never had to experience the harshness of life like she had.

Getting up and out of bed she wondered the hall for a while until she stood at the exit into the gardens. The gardens had always been her favorite area. She had grown used to being outdoors in her time in the past. However since the incident with Hojo though she couldn't help but be afraid of the towering rose bushes.

Mori also couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts centering on the events of the past few days. He hated the idea of Kagome being hurt or upset in anyway. He cared for her too much for it to be any other way. He had long ago admitted his feelings to himself.

Quietly he left the boys room; he would search for the kitchen. Hopefully getting a glass of water would settle him for bed. Instead he found Kagome looking out into the gardens.

"Kagome?" he quietly questioned wondering just what she was doing out here. Kagome looked up at Mori glad for his presence. He always seemed to show up right when she needed him.

"Hey Mori." She was quiet for a long moment.

"That's my favorite place." She told him. "Now though I can't seem to make myself step beyond this doorway."

Mori was confused at first, why wouldn't she want to go to her favorite place. Then he remembered Hojo's assault on her had been in the rose garden at school. Kagome's personal garden opened with a large area of rosebushes that formed an archway leading into the other areas. To enter any part of her garden she would have to pass by the roses.

Mori wanting to help did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up and held her bridal style. If she couldn't walk there herself he would carry her.

"Mori?" this time it was her turn to question him.

"Close your eyes." He told her. Kagome trusting him did as he said hiding her face in his chest and unknowingly causing him to blush. Mori carried her past the roses and in to the center of the garden area. Gently setting her back on her feet next to the small pond.

Kagome opened her eyes again and smiled. Mori was so sweet to her; he gave her comfort and support. She was able to really count on him too. She hadn't been able to rely on Inuyasha as much as she could Mori. Inuyasha had always run off to Kikyou making it clear that Kagome was always second. Mori however never made her feel second best.

Thinking of Inuyasha she took out her locket. Really he had never been the great. He was always rude and ran off all the time.

Mori watched Kagome glad he had gotten a smile out of her. He could soon tell she was lost in her thoughts again though as he watched her look change. It was one he had grown to know and expect sometime out of her. She always had that look when she was thinking about the past. He let her think knowing she would open up when she was ready, he didn't want to push her in to talking.

"This is Inuyasha," She said while showing him the picture. "He was supposed to be my friend. I even thought I loved him once."

Mori cringed a little at the thought. He didn't like the idea of Kagome being with anyone else.

"I don't think he ever really saw me for who I was though. He was always stuck on his first girlfriend. We looked alike, that's the only real reason he took any interest in me." She admitted to him. "I fooled myself for a long time I thought he truly cared. Then I caught them together." Kagome stopped to think about that first time. How Kikyou curly left her bound to that tree forced her to watch the two of them. After Inuyasha claimed he had been in some type of trance. She believed him, she shouldn't have.

Mori listened as she vented about the past knowing she just needed to talk nothing else. However the more she said about this Inuyasha the less he liked him.

"He had an excuse; I believed it at the time…He always had an excuse. In the end he chose her over me." Kagome took the locket off. It was a relief to tell someone about Inuyasha she didn't feel the need to morn for him anymore. She threw the locket into the pond no longer would she be bound by his memory.

Mori hugged her from behind and Kagome leaned into him happy to have him there to lean on. Both physically and emotionally.

"Kagome."

"Hm."

"I love you."

Kagome was startled a bit by his confession. Was she ready to love again? Mori was always there when she needed him. She always seemed to seek him out for comfort. He made her feel safe and comfortable. The more she thought about it she noticed she already had made her choice a long time ago.

Mori waited for her reply worried he had confessed too soon. That she wasn't ready yet, would reject him.

"I love you too." She told him just before leaning up and giving him a kiss.

**That's all for 15. It's a whole chapter of fluff but I love it. Tomorrow is my wedding anniversary so I can't help but write all lovey today. **** This is not the end I promise! Next chapter will be out soon. **

**As always please read and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome said goodbye to everyone the next morning after breakfast. Sharing a smile with Mori, having decided that it was best to let her talk to Sesshomaru before telling everyone about their new relationship.

She watched the limo drive away until they rounded the corner. Then she turned inside and headed to Sesshomaru's office. He wanted to discuss her return to school. She was surprised to be honest. HE had already forbidden school once. Saying that she was not going to return until he deemed it safe. She knew that he never changed his mind. So why was he going to allow her now? Kagome was more than happy about the change though. She wanted to return especially now that she hoped to spend more time with Mori as school.

That however brought on a whole new problem. How on earth was she going to tell Sesshomaru about Mori. Not just that but how was she going to tell him and not get Mori killed. Sesshomaru was just a little more than protective at the moment.

In no time at all she had arrived and knocked on the door while entering.

"Sessho…"

"Come in Miko."

Kagome entered but was surprised to see two other young men there with Sesshomaru. Perhaps he was just ending his meeting with them. Both men were tall. By height they were just about a head taller than Mori. Both dressed very professionally and both very stoic and grim faced.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She answered him. She wanted to be on his good side for now.

"It has been decided that you can no longer hide from your studies."

Kagomes eye twitched a little. Oh yes because it had been her choice to be exiled from the school. She knew better to voice that thought out loud though.

"You will return to school. With protection." Kagome was excited she would get to spend more time with Mori. Then her mind registered that last part… With protection. Suddenly the presence of the two men made since. He meant to hire them as body guards.

"Sesshomaru while I am glad for the concern I think I'll be able to handle school without…."

"Clearly you cannot." Sesshomaru cut her off and Kagome knew there was no room for argument. She could continue to fight the matter might even have been able to compromise with one instead of two but she chose to concede this battle knowing she had a more important one coming soon.

"Fine. I have another matter to talk to you about." She started. Once she noticed her two new body guards were not leaving she sighed. "Wait outside please. I'm sure I'll be safe with Sesshomaru." She asked them. At first they didn't move that was until Sesshomaru motioned for them to leave.

"We'll be just outside the door miss." The first told her. Great now she had two guards that didn't take orders from her but Sesshomaru they would be so much fun.

Only slightly showing her irritation she turned to her current guardian. "Sesshomaru…I've..." She wasn't to sure how to approach this.

"Speak Miko." Sesshomaru was not one for stalling or stuttering.

"I've accepted Mori's intent of courting." She decided to return to the old way of explaining dating. She felt for some reason he would accept it better. It would mold well with is since of pack mentality.

Sesshomaru stopped his paperwork and looked up at her in a very serious matter. "He did not announce his intent to me first."

"He's unaware of pack tradition." Kagome countered quickly.

"It is of no matter. He shall come and declare his intentions." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome waited knowing that more was coming and to say anything more now would not be of benefit. Silence was her best option for the moment.

"You may see him at school. However there will be no other interactions until he meets with this Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, this was the most she could hope for at this point. He was technically her alpha he could had denied all contact forever. As it was Sesshomaru just wanted to meet Mori before the first official date.

Smiling she nodded. "Yes Sessho." Then she quickly left before he had the chance to change his mind.

**And that would be 16. Coming up in 17… How will Kagome navigate school with two bodyguards? How will the club react to her new additions? Also how long will it take before Kagome skillfully ditches her new guards? ;) **

**I thought about using Fai and Kurogane from Tsubasa as her body guards. I even wrote three chapters, under the basis of needing a job while looking for a feather in Kagome's dimension.**

**However while it would be an interesting development I didn't want to confuse this story with another plot. So I'm going to save this idea for another crossover in the future. **

**Her guards will have no major role and I might not even give them names. They will just be minor characters. **

**As always please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome walked down the hall towards homeroom on either side was one of her two body guards. They made quite an intimating sight as they glared away anyone who tried to even say hi. She had tried to get them to back off a bit but was informed they their orders came from Sesshomaru. After that she tried to get the dog demon on the phone but he didn't answer.

She knew she'd have too ditch these two. Sesshomaru wouldn't like it but she could deal with him later. Faking a gasp and pointing behind them she commented. "There he is." The second the turned to look she was gone. Down the hall and round the corner she didn't travel far before ducking into an empty classroom. The two man goon squad ran past, once she was sure they were far enough away she high tailed it in the other direction.

Now she just had to decide where to go from here. Normally the gardens, however she wasn't going anywhere near their without Mori. She just shook at the idea. Next safest option would be the club room. Nodding to herself she headed in the direction of Music room three.

Not wanting to worry Mori or Hunni by her absence in homeroom She sent Mori a quick text message. He of course responded quickly

_In club room…hiding can you take notes for me? _

_Hiding from what? Are you ok? _

_I'm fine. It's just the body guards Sesshomaru hired don't know the meaning of the word over kill so I ditched them. _

_You shouldn't ditch your body guards. Stay their I'll come get you after class since I can't leave now._

_OK __ Love you _

_Love you too. Stay there_

Kagome smiled at the text conversation. Seems he was more talkative in the written word. Made since though most quite people were. It also looked like the guards were something he and Sesshomaru were going to agree on for the time being.

Kagome passed the time playing games on her phone and generally enjoying the quiet of the room. Normally it was very active, it was a nice change. She was interrupted by a message on her phone. She was expecting it to be from Mori or one of the other club members. So she was generally surprised to see it was from Yuka.

_Hey Kagome_

_Hi how's it been_

_Good I heard about Hojo. Who knew he could be such a creeper_

Kagome paused wondering how she had found out. Then again the three always seemed to be in the know. Shrugging it off she replied.

_Yeah...hey why aren't you in class or something_

_School festival. It's pretty much a free day over here. What about you_

_Ahh ok. I'm kind of ditching first period. _

_My schools not far from yours you want to meet up for a few minutes. _

Kagome though it over. She had told Mori she would stay in the club room. Also while she was ok with ditching her guards at school she wasn't as stupid as to leave them behind for too long. She did miss Yuka though. Of her three old friends she was the most level headed.

_Can we meet up later after my club hours? I kind of promised my boyfriend I wouldn't wonder away. _

_Boyfriend? Oh you'll have to spill later! Yes that's fine. I really shouldn't ditch anyway. _

_Thanks Yuka I'll talk to you later then_

_Yeah bye. Hugs and kisses. _

Kagome smiled to herself as she shut her phone. It would be nice to see Yuka again. She wondered if she would bring Eri and Ayame with her.

Not wanting to go alone Kagome debated on asking Mori to come, while she would love his company she was worried about what the three might say. Better not have Mori come. She couldn't invite Hunni then either because then Mori would hear and want to go. She could ask the twins but they tended to get jealous over new people according to what Haruhi said. She thought Haruhi might be the best choice however there was the very high possibility of Tamaki finding out then. Once he found out then the whole club would be going. That left her only choice to be Kyoya. She shivered at the thought of him gaining more ammo in the form of information. Better not ask him either. She would just have to suck it up and go on her own.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as Mori arrived to get her for the next class. Smiling at him she gave him a kiss before taking his hand allowing him to lead the way.

Upon arrival she was greeted by her two not so happy body guards who handed her a phone. Once Mori was sure she was safely at her next class and in the care of her guards he gave her a small smile before going to his own class. Kagome waved goodbye with her own smile.

Sighing she turned back to her guards and took the phone. As she guessed it was Sesshomaru who gave a very short to the point threat/lecture about ditching her guards. She promised she wouldn't do so again as long as he asked them to back off a bit. Also she asked to go meet Yuri after school. She figured that since she had him on the phone now was a good time. He approved as long as she took her guards.

Smiling she handed the phone back. In her mind she had won a small victory. Their turn to get lectured from now on they had to stay five feet back and observe only intervene when the situation seemed to become an immediate physical threat. No more glaring at her classmates.

**Tada Chapter 17 has arrived. **** I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers you're great! I love the feedback. **


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome nibbled on her fries as she sat and waited for Yukia to arrive. They had decided that meeting at the Wacdonalds they used to hang out at in middle school was the best place. Her guards sat a few tables away trying to blend in while wearing their suits and shades. Truly they did no better of a job of it then Tamaki would have. She even had a few very nice people come over to warn her about the "creepy" men that appeared to be watching her. She was just grateful that they were sitting at another table.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before Yukia showed up. As Kagome had expected she brought Eri and Ayame with her. The three took little to no time at all to start talking about everything that was going on in their life's bring Kagome up to speed on all the gossip. Soon the conversation turned to Kagome.

"So…Tell me about this boyfriend." Yukia said.

"What! Boyfriend!" exclaimed Eri.

"What's his name?" Asked Ayame just as excited.

Kagome sighed she knew the conversation would turn this way eventually.

"His name is Mori." She told him. "He's really sweet. A quite type of guy but…."

"Quiet?" Yukia questioned

"You mean he's emotionally distant?" Ayame said with what could be called concern.

"Oh no that's no good for you at all." Eri told her

"What! No he's just…" Kagome tried to explain but was cut off again.

"Really Kagome you have the worst luck picking guys." Yukia summarized.

"True, first it was that violent one, Then the pervert, Oh even that one Gang guy who tried to kidnap you." Eri went on a tangent while Ayame nodded to all the point she thought were correct. Kagome just sighed and shook her head. She knew how these three could be no amount of words would stop the rants now. It wasn't until she head a comment about Hojo that she checked back into the conversation the three were having.

"What was that?" she asked

"I was just saying that it's a shame that you and Hojo never worked out." Eri commented Ayame nodding along with her.

"Are you serious? Yukia clued you in on what he did right?" she asked in disbelief

Yukia looked away as Ayame answered. "Well yeah….but really with all your past guys he thought you liked aggressive types. Plus you were always with those other guys how else was he supposed to talk to you."

"Wait how do you know all that?" Kagome asked starting to suspect her friends of something. She truly hoped she was wrong.

"Look Kagome." Eri told her looking serious "You really should give Hojo another chance. He talked to us and really you never listened to him…"

Kagome cut her off as she stood up. "I'm leaving." She told them trying not to show just how hurt she truly was.

"Wait." Yuki stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Before you go he wanted us to give you this."

Kagome glared at her "I don't want…" Kagome was cut off as she looked at the letter Yukia was holding out to her. On top of the letter was a photo snap shot of Hojo with her family. The time stamp on the photo said it was taken yesterday. Glaring at the three she pulled the letter from Yuka's hand and stormed out of the building her two guards hurrying to follow her.

Once she reached home she dismissed her guards and stormed up to her room. She had so many emotions fighting for attention she didn't know what to feel. Hurt and angry that her friends betrayed her or worried and scared for her family. Clearly Hojo was with them yesterday. Maybe he was their right now. What reason did he have for being there, Most likely it was just to prove to her that he could get to her at any time. Even if it was through her family.

Tearing open the letter she read.

Kagome,

I took the liberty of stopping by the shrine for you. Your family is well. Though you really should call you mother more often. I let them know how well you've been doing. However when I told them about the host club they were concerned about the boys you hang out with.

Sota wanted to see you so I told him you would meet us at the park this Friday at three. Both of us can't wait to see you Kagome. Do come by yourself. It would be a shame to waste family time.

Always with Love.

Hojo.

Kagome crumpled up the note fighting the urge to scream. He knew he couldn't get to her so he was using her family to make her come to him. Just when she thought he couldn't sink any lower.

So sorry for the late update I had a hard time writing this chapter. I always had an issue with Kagome's three friends. They were very pushy with Hojo and always quick to be negative with any other guys Kagome showed any interest in. So I thought it would be a natural fit for them to be in on things with Hojo.

Also I took the alternate chapter for 17 down so as not to confuse newer readers.

As always please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome was on edge. She had immediately called her mom who told her that Hojo had been a perfect gentlemen during his visit. Kagome had forgone telling her mother about what had happened not wanting her to worry. She just hoped that her voice didn't sound as scared as she felt. Her mother had always been good at reading her.

Going to school hadn't lessened her worry any. She had thought the lessons would be a distraction but they weren't. She spaced out in class, her grades dropped. Even in history, her best subject, she failed a test. She started to become distant to everyone as well. All because she was thinking of what Hojo could be plotting. If he would go after her family would he target her friends too?

She hid Hojo's letter in her prep room. She didn't trust leaving it at home, one of the maids might find it and report back to Shippo or Sesshomaru. She knew that only Haruhi and herself entered the prep room and her young friend was polite enough not to snoop around in Kagome's things.

The club of course noticed her strange behavior. They tried to get her to tell them what was wrong but she kept telling them she was just a bit tired.

Mori became more worried for her as the week went on. She was pulling away and he didn't know why. Why wouldn't she open up to him? He knew she was having trouble sleeping after finding all the spying things in her room. Was she still having problems? Worse yet had he done something? He certainly hoped not. He couldn't think of anything that would have made her mad. The bottom line was he couldn't know until she talked to him.

Friday came quickly. More quickly then Kagome would have liked. She spent the day being a nervous wreck. She kept thinking that Hojo could be anywhere and half expected him to jump out from behind the next corner. Finally it was Hunni who could not take walking around on egg shells anymore.

"Kagome, why won't you tell us what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, really everything is fine." She told him with her fake smile. Which in turn made Hunni frown.

"You're lying again." The twins told her bluntly.

Kagome shook her head no unable to verbally deny it.

"Please, we just want to help you." Haruhi told her.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to tell them she honestly did, but what if Hojo did something to Sota. He hadn't directly threatened Sota but Kagome knew the underlying threat was still there. He was able to spy on her in her bed room. Now he had the threat of Sota being hurt dangling in front of her.

Mori came up behind her and wrapped her up in a hug. He wanted to know what was going on so he could help her. The contact was all Kagome needed for the damn to break. Turning into Mori she cried into his chest allowing him to wrap her up in his arms.

"I….I can't…" she couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't tell either and risk Sota. She was stuck and didn't know what to do.

**Short Chapter more will be out soon. I finally have the rest of this story planned out so updates should be more frequent from here on out. **

**Always Please read and review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow 100 Reviews! I feel special! Thanks to all my reviewers! Anyone on with the story! **

Mori had picked up Kagome and carried her to the club room. Her guards followed then stood outside the door to give them privacy. They knew by now that the tall youth would be no threat to Kagome. Also they were slightly afraid of what he and Hunni could do.

Mori held her and let her cry. Kagome knew he would not ask directly what was going on. He respected her when she said she couldn't tell. He wouldn't force her to talk. It was exactly what Kagome need to feel safe.

"I'm sorry….I just…" She said once she started to calm down.

"It's ok." He told her gently.

Kagome knew she had to let Mori know what was going on. She would be in a panic if she held everything in. She wouldn't be any help to Sota that way.

"Just a minute ok." She told him detangling herself from him. "I'll be right back."

Mori let her go a little concerned but trusted her all the same. Kagome quickly went to her prep room getting the letter she had hidden there. Returning to Mori she took a breath before starting.

"You remember a few days ago when I went to meet with my old friends right?" she asked him. Then continued on when he nodded. "Well…apparently their still talking to Hojo and still very much into trying to hook the two of us up."

Mori frowned at that. He didn't like the possibly of where this was headed.

"He wanted them to give me this." She told him handing the letter and the photo over to Mori. She waited for his reaction as he read. She could tell he was very angry. Not at all at her but at Hojo.

"No." he stated looking at her.

"No….?" she questioned a bit not clearly understanding

"You won't go." He told her knowing that's exactly what she had planned to do.

"But Sota…My brother needs me Mori." In the back of her mind Kagome knew he was just trying to be protective of her. However right in the moment she was upset that he just blatantly told her no.

"It's not safe." He said

"I don't care." She countered

Mori said no more but leveled her with a gaze that clearly stated he was not at all conceding his point.

"I won't let him get hurt in my place." She argued again.

Mori still would not give up his point and neither would Kagome. Mori refused to let her go and put herself in danger and Kagome refused to stay behind and risk Sota. Seeing no end to the staring match and running out of time before three o' clock Mori did the only thing left he could think of to keep Kagome away from the danger.

He picked her up and started heading to the prep room. Kagome protested along the way demanding loudly to be let down. This of course attracted the attention of her guards who came in to see what was wrong.

Mori put her down in the room then shut the door. Kagome quickly tried to open it but Mori held it shut as he broke the lock effectively shutting her into the room.

"She does not come out till I get back." He said turning to the guards leveling them with a glare that had them quickly agreeing. Despite the banging on the door and Kagome's angry shouts.

Mori left and gathered the rest of the club filling them in on what was going on. It was decided that Hunni and the Twins would go with Mori to the park to deal with Hojo. Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi would stay behind and deter Kagome just in case she did find a way out of the prep room.

**Only a few chapters left. **** I'm not sure who is in more trouble Hojo when Mori catches him. Or Mori himself when Kagome gets out of the room. **

**As always please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

After several minutes of unsuccessful pounding and yelling Kagome sank to the ground in fount of the door. With no other bargaining chips she resorted to the only thing she had left…begging.

"Please…Sota…He needs me…I'm his big sister I have to be there to help him."

When she finally had quieted down Kyoya had thought maybe she had given up on getting out of the room. He was only a little surprised to hear her plea. He hadn't thought Kagome the type to beg however when family was involved people tended to do things out of their norm. He looked over at Tamaki and Haruhi. You could already tell she wanted to let Kagome out and Tamaki was clearly the most effected by her saddened voice. Tamaki always did have a week spot for family. Unfortunately for him Kyoya had a soft spot for Tamaki, He never could say no to his best friend. If Tamaki asked Kyoya would let her out.

"Kyoya?" and their it was.

(Park)

"Hojo? Where's sis at? Its 3:10 she's never late." Sota questioned Hojo slightly nervous. Sota wasn't stupid, and he never liked Hojo. If Kagome wanted to meet with him she would come over to the shrine or better yet just called like she usually did on the weekends. He went along with things though so he could figure out what was really happening.

"She'll be here." He told Sota with a satisfied smile even though he himself was slightly worried about the time. He knew that she would come. She would do anything for family.

"Actually she won't." Mori stated from behind them.

Hojo grabbed Sota's arm roughly when he saw the four causing Sota to yell out at the rough treatment. The action caused a heated glare to come across Hunni's face. "I suggest you let go."

"I'd listen to him." Karou coldly warned.

"Seriously you don't want to be on his bad side." Hikaru added.

"And just were would she be? Off playing hard to get." Hojo commented.

"Takashi, don't go easy." Hunni commented as he stepped forward. Mori cracked his knuckles and grunted in agreement. The twins circled behind him completely blocking his path. Hojo at that moment realized the four were not in the mood to talk. Neither were they intimidated by his hold on Kagome's brother.

In a movement almost too quick to see Hunni twisted Hojo's arm forcing him to let go of Sota then firmly taking the boys hand he led him out of the range of danger a few feet. In the same moment Mori landed a punch so hard to Hojo's head that it sent him flying back a few feet.

"whoa." Sota commented very impressed. It wasn't hard for him to figure out who these boys were. Kagome had told him about the boys in the host club. These had to be them; after all they were wearing the school uniform. None of this told him what was going on with his sister, though whatever had happened he could tell these guys were clearly not happy at all with Hojo.

"You ok kid?" Hikaru asked him. Sota nodded then turned his attention back to the tall guy and Hojo for a second as Hojo was sent flying again this time by a kick to the ribs.

"Yeah I'm fine…Do you think we should stop him or something." Sota asked.

Karou looked over at Mori and shrugged. "Nah he deserves it."

"Yeah besides Hunni will stop it before he gets killed." Hikaru added. Sota turned and looked at the short blond, assuming him to be Hunni, He was watching very intently.

"What exactly did he do?" Sota asked

"That's for Kagome to tell." Hikaru told Sota. Sota sighed but nodded his head anyway. At least his sister had finally found some loyal friends on this side of the well. Hunni left Sota's side knowing the twins would keep him safe. For now it was time to stop Mori

"Sota!" He turned and saw his sister running up to him.

"Speaking of…How'd she get out of that room?" Karou wondered out loud as reached them and pulled Sota into a hug. Her guards and the rest of the club not far behind her.

Sota was happy to see her, glad she was alright. "Kagome what's going on?" He asked as he let her checked him over.

Kagome knew there was no point in lying to her little brother. He knew something was up. She would have to explain but not right now. "I'll tell you in a little bit ok."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

Now that she knew Sota was safe she turned her attention to Mori and a very bloody Hojo. What scared her though was he wasn't listening or responding to Hunni as he tried stopping him. If Kagome didn't know better she would say that Mori was a demon who had lost out to his inner beast.

"Takashi!" Hunni yelled at him holding back his arm. "That's enough!" Mori didn't respond instead struggled against Hunni to continue to get at Hojo.

Kagome stood and started to head over to the two but was stopped by the twins. "Trust me that's not a good idea."

"He won't hurt me." She told them confidently stepping around them and going to Mori. She hugged Mori tightly from behind burying her face into his back causing him to stop instantly.

"That's enough Mori." She told him softly. "I'm safe. Sota's safe. You can stop now."

"Kagome." Mori muttered as he dropped the now unconscious Hojo. Turning he pulled her into a proper embrace.

Hunni sighed now that his cousin was once again in the right frame of mind. Within seconds Kyoya's police force showed up to take Hojo in for his assaults against Kagome. A file had to be written up on today's events however he would make sure that paper work contently became lost.

**Here is chapter 21! Hojo finally got what was coming to him. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Once things had calmed down the group had headed back to Ouran. The club left Kagome and her brother alone on one of the couches. The appeared to be busying themselves with tasks on the other side of the room but she wouldn't put it past them to listen in.

"What's really been going on sis?" Sota finally asked. He knew something was up. Kagome hadn't been as cheerful as usual during her phone calls plus she called in a hurry at the start of this week which was out of the norm. They kept in close contact of course but phone calls were usually reserved for weekends due to both siblings having very busy time tables.

Kagome sighed knowing it was useless to lie to him. She was generally a bad liar ever worse when it came to her brother. He always knew when something was up.

"Hojo's been stalking me for a while." She admitted "A really long while actually I just was too busy to notice."

Sota nodded he never liked the attention Hojo gave her but it was always cut sort with her trips down the well so he didn't give too much thought to it.

"or too dense." He teased her.

"Hey!" she protested

"What, it takes forever for you to notice when someone is flirting." He commented thinking about what he knew about Inuyasha and Koga.

"Not forever." She defended quickly

"Any way that's not all is it? The guys over their mentioned that he did something. What did he do?" Sota asked

"He attacked me here at school." She told him sparing details that she preferred not to let her already scowling brother know about. "Then a couple days later I found spy stuff in my room."

"And you didn't tell me or mom why?" he asked slightly upset with is sister. He already knew that answer to his question though. His sister was too soft hearted for her own good.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Yeah well if you told us today wouldn't have happened. No doubt you've been stressed all week too. No, don't try to deny it" he said adding the last part as she went to protest. "Your eye tell it all sis."

"So now that this is all done with what's the story with you and the tall guy?" He asked bluntly

"Sota!" Kagome blushed

"What? Just looking out is all. Seriously you have bad luck with guys." He teased again giving her a light push.

"Twerp." She responded with a smile.

They stayed and talked for a little while longer before Mori offered a ride home for them both. Kagome quietly accepted. Yes, he had taken care of Hojo and yes, he had made sure Sota was safe but she was still a little miffed. The car ride was quiet Mori could tell she was upset and didn't know what to say and Kagome didn't want to talk about it with her brother around. The arrived at the shrine and the siblings said goodbye making real plans to meet up the next weekend. Then Sota was on his way up the stairs and the other two were on the way to Kagome's.

"Kagome.." he started.

Kagome shook her head not wanting to hear it at the moment.

"Please I just.."

"Just thought that I couldn't handle it." She finished for him.

"No. I wanted to keep you safe." He told her.

Kagome sighed, she was being a little hard. "I know , Sorry it's just…I don't like feeling helpless."

Mori pulled her closer and gave her a kiss "I'm sorry too."

Kagome smiled and returned the kiss glad that everything was fine again.

**This chapter is another short one. I don't have much time to write but I promise to finish this up. I have one more wrap up chapter to come. **** Thanks to all my reviewers. I love to hear from you guys. **


	23. Chapter 23

"There is one more thing I haven't told you." Kagome admitted as they pulled up to her house. Mori looked as her unsure of what it was she was about to admit.

"Sesshomaru wants to meet with you." She told him shyly.

Mori nodded he had seen the man a couple times. Once at the school after the first incident with Hojo. The second when they were visiting Kagome. Both times he was not happy at all. He was certain that the only reason they were allowed to stay the second time was because of Kagome

"He's not that bad…I don't think he'll actually do anything really." She babbled on the way out of the car and up to Sesshomaru office.

"Think?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…..just…Wait out here I'll talk to him first. Hopefully put him in a good mood then I'll introduce you formally ok." She told him once they got there. She started to enter but then turned around to give one more piece of advice "oh and whatever you do don't challenge him…please."

Kagome was inside with the door shut before he could ask what she meant by that last comment. From what he saw of Sesshomaru he did care for Kagome. Just in a very overprotective manner, that's what he was worried about. Clearly Sesshomaru won't approve if he thought that He couldn't protect Kagome, and how could he do that without being somewhat assertive or "challenging" as Kagome put it.

Before he could put anymore thought into it Kagome was reaching out of the door and pulling him inside.

"Sesshomaru, this is Takashi Morinosuka. Mori this is my guardian Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced.

Mori politely inclined his head in greeting to Sesshomaru who did not give him the honor of the same. Instead he stepped closer in a form of inspection. Mori knew from his martial arts training that this was a form of challenge. He stood his ground not retreating which would have been a show of weakness on his part. It was exactly what Sesshomaru wanted to see.

"Kagome, leave us please." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at Mori wanting to make sure he was alright. Mori nodded at her and gave her a small smile. Returning the Smile Kagome left to wait out in the hall.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the exchange. He knew that Kagome was most likely unaware of what she had just done. However by looking to Mori before leaving she had deferred to him as her alpha. He in turn accepted the position by responding to her gesture. Sesshomaru was not willing to give up that position to this pup just yet. It did however prove to him the depth of their connection though.

Kagome was pacing in the hall. Every few passes she would stop and look at the office door before returning to her pacing. That was how shippo found her. He watched for for a moment or two before saying anything.

"Mom, you're going to wear a hole in the floor doing that." He teased causing Kagome to Jump.

"Shippo! You scared me." She told him

"Sorry, what's with the pacing." He asked

"Sesshomaru is talking to Mori." She told him glancing back at the door .

"Ouch." Was shippo's only comment. It would be nerve wracking for a normal teenage girl to make introductions to her family. Worse for Kagome whose current legal guardian was a thousand year old dog demon. "Well I don't think he'll hurt him" Shippo said echoing Kagome's words from earlier.

"Think?" Kagome replied echoing Mori's

**Ok ok. I know I said this would be the last chapter but I can't leave it here. That would be too mean to you guys. I will be updating again after this. **

**As always please read and review. **


	24. Chapter 24

"You did not ask this one's permission before courting" Sesshomaru stated clearly.

Mori was a little thrown off by the old terms but put it up to Sesshomaru being traditional. "It was her choice to make" He told him defending Kagome a bit. While Mori was all for tradition he wasn't for arranged relationships.

"That it was." Sesshomaru stated.

There was a long period of silence then each sizing up the answer. Mori seemed to sense that showing weakness was a bad idea.

"She is not yours." Sesshomaru stated. He was declaring his dominance and his position as alpha over Kagome. However with the recent events Mori took it another way. Mori was under the impression that Sesshomaru was tying his intentions in with Hojo's. Something he never wanted anyone to do.

"No, she's not." Mori told him "Kagome's her own person."

"She's under my protection. Not yours" Sesshomaru stated again when he perceived the pup did not understand what he had meant to say.

Mori nodded "Yes of course." Mori wouldn't take Kagome away from her home they were still in high school no were near that point in their relationship.

It was apparent to Sesshomaru that he didn't fully understand still. However he had gotten an agreement out of him so he let the matter drop.

There was several more tense moments before Sesshomaru turned his back on Mori to return to his work at his desk.

"You may go." Sesshomaru told him.

Mori gave Sesshomaru another polite nod even though his back was turned then left.

Kagome was not out in the hall waiting like he thought she would be. When he heard the loud noises down the hall and near the entrance he headed that direction. What he saw caused him to chuckle a bit.

Somehow the club had shown up. The twins were terrorizing Jaken and Kagome was trying to keep Tamaki and Hunni from rushing up the stairs, More so Tamaki really. All the while Kyoya and Haruhi stood off to the side one writing note the other shaking their head.

"Kagome got worried and called Hunni." Shippo explained coming to stand next to Mori. "It all kind of went downhill from there."

"Hmm" Mori quietly agreed. Things would have gotten out of hand. No doubt his cousin was with the rest of the club when Kagome had called.

"You know at first I was worried about everything. I wanted to keep her here safe. It was Sesshomaru who forced her back to school." Shippo admitted. "Then she told me she had joined a club…and I saw her first real smile."

It was quiet for a moment before he continued. "You best take care of her. Or you'll have a lot more than just Sesshomaru to worry about."

Mori didn't have time to respond before Shippo walked away towards the twins decided they had enough fun with Jaken. He saved the little imp by telling him that Sesshomaru needed something. It also caused the rest of the room to notice Mori's presence.

"Mori!" Hunni yelled then playfully jumped on to his cousins shoulders. "We came to rescue you!" He said.

"Thanks." Mori told him ruffling Hunni's hair gaining a smile from the shorter blond.

"Hey! Boss said you were being held prisoner by a demon!" the twins yelled then turned on Tamaki. Starting a whole new ruckus that Haruhi moved the break up.

Kagome laughed not at the sight but about just how close to the truth they were. Mori moved over to where she was and took her hand.

"You were worried." He teased.

"Was not." Kagome replied.

"Liar." Hunni Joined in always able to tell when Kagome lied.

Kagome sighed with a slight smile. "Fine, I was worried."

They shared a laugh before going to join their friends. Hunni ran ahead a bit and Mori took Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up at him with a smile. He almost felt bad when he ruined it with a kiss…..Almost.

**And…That's the end. I always like to end my stories with a kiss. **** Thanks for sticking around to the end and a huge thanks to all my dedicated reviewers. ****Fluffly is amazing****, ****redangel2463****, ****Silversun XD****, ****Aryenne****, ****tinabug****, ****Purplediamon****,**** Big sis of 8, ****Lorelei evans****, ****Roxasstorm****, ****Mistress of Darkness Katana****, and ****Skullqueencb****.****In all honesty I might have dropped this story without you guys. **

**Coming up in the next few months….Harry Potter/Inuyasha. With a Kagome/Twins paring. And No it won't be a threesome. I just have yet to decide which twin yet. I'm leaning towards Fred. **


End file.
